


The extent of my sin

by LonelyAngel



Series: Other joshler smut [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Explicit Language, Hair-pulling, Josh is needy, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Top!Tyler, Tyler is an asshole sometimes, Unsafe Sex, a little bit, bottom!josh, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Josh wants to satisfy Tyler's hunger, wants to feels his ribs under his hands, wants to have his cock down his throat.But he needs to talk to him first.





	The extent of my sin

**Author's Note:**

> 3K of joshler sin, yay

When Josh opens the door of the club, the first thing he thinks about is sex. Maybe it's because of the dim light, the creepy but sexy music or the girls that are dancing around the poles, their long legs spreading wide and their heels scratching slightly over the floor.

The heavy door closes behind him and drowns out every noise from the street. It's not a very popular club, far away from the others in an area that you should avoid after sunset.

But Josh doesn't care, because his desire is bigger than his fear of getting robbed. He walks in slowly, looking around. Even the air smells like sex. He glances at the girls but he isn't here because of them. He's here because he wants to see _him_ again.

 _He's_ not a dancer, Josh suspects him to be friends with the owner of the club. He's there every single time Josh visits the club, lingering in a corner, watching the dancers. Josh knows it turns _him_ on, because he saw his hand dropping down to his crotch when he watched a girl sliding down the pole slowly, doing a spilt. Grabbing his dick through he jeans he froze, remembering that he was in public.

That has been the first time Josh had seen him blush and he thought it was cute.

Josh looks around, but he doesn't see the familiar face. Disappointment fills Josh's heart and he sighs deeply. He considers leaving but maybe _he_ will show up later on and Josh doesn't want to miss it, even if it means he has to wait for hours – maybe for nothing.

He grabs a drink at the bar and turns to watch the dancers. He sees a girl who is really pretty. She has long, black hair and tattoos on her legs and she's climbing up the pole effortlessly only to let herself fall down and stop just a few inches above the ground. Josh is impressed by her strength but soon his mind starts to wander.

He remembers the first time he went to the club. It was his last try to prove that he was gay. And he was right. The girls were pretty, but it was the stunning man in the corner that caught his eye only minutes later.

Speaking of the devil, Josh sees the owner of the club and right next to him, his crush. The guy that Josh thought about at work, at night and in the shower, jerking off with the image of _him_ kneeling in front of him, giving head. He could almost feel _his_ tongue licking over the tip of his dick, although he has never talked to him.

He doesn't even know what his voice sounds like. But Josh is eager to know. He wants to get to know this guy that slipped into his mind so easily, keeping Josh awake at night, wishing he could wrap his arms around the body of a stranger.

A dancer approaches the two. Josh watches them exchanging a few words. _He s_ tares at her body hungrily, hungry not for her, but for the feeling of pleasure he wants. Josh licks his lips. The guy's brown eyes wander to her tits and to her ass when she turns and walks away.

Josh needs to talk to him. He wants to satisfy _his_ hunger, wants to feels _his_ ribs under his hands, wants to have _his_ cock down his throat.

He feels nervousness creeping up when the one guy walks away, leaving Josh's crush standing in the middle of the club. Before Josh can chicken out, he takes a deep breath and walks over to the guy. His hand grabbing his drink is sweaty.

"Hi." Josh chokes out when he stops in front of him.

The man glances at him. "Hey." he says, not sounding interested in Josh. Actually, he turns his head away, as if trying to decide where to go.

Josh is suddenly aware that this is not a gay club. It's actually a club for very straight men. He doesn't belong here. Josh grabs his drink more tightly.

"I'm Josh."

The guy looks at him, boredom in his eyes. "Tyler." He doesn't even seem as if he wants to talk.

Josh swallows. Tyler is clearly not interested in him. He considers leaving, but he knows he won't be able to forget him anyway, so he stays and tries to come up with something to say next.

"I can- I can make your night more interesting." Josh blurts out and blushes.

Tyler raises an eyebrow. Suddenly, he looks more awake. "Really?"

Josh nods quickly, trying to force out a smile, but fails.

Tyler squints his eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"I… I can blow you." Josh stutters.

Tyler shakes his head slightly. "Boring." He shows a tight-lipped smile. "Not interested, sorry."

"Please…" Josh almost whispers. "We don't have to- I mean you can… you can fuck me if you want."

Tyler huffs out a laugh. "That's not what I want."

"Then what do you want?" Josh asks in desperation.

Tyler looks at him with dark eyes. "I want you to beg for it. I want you on your knees, begging me to touch you. I want to make you cry."

Josh's breath gets caught in his throat. He stares at Tyler. He didn't expect that. He just wanted to have sex. Normal, plain sex. Not exactly vanilla, but…

Tyler shrugs as if to say that he really doesn't care if he gets to fuck Josh tonight or not. Josh's mind is racing and right when Tyler turns and wants to walk away, Josh grabs his wrist. He spills his own drink over his hand when he stops him, but really, Josh doesn't care.

He just wants one thing and that's the man in front of him.

"Okay." he says. "I'll… I'll beg for it." He flinches at his own words, but realizes that he is completely convinced that this is a good idea.

Tyler smiles. It's an honest smile this time. "Good. Come with me." He grabs Josh's wrist and pulls him through the room. Josh places his drink on a table, stumbling behind Tyler. His grip is strong. They walk through a different door, towards a small hallway. Josh sees a few rooms that seem like dressing rooms before Tyler opens the door at the end of the hallway.

They walk inside and Tyler shuts the door, locking it. Josh looks around and sees a bed and a couch. The furniture is cheap looking and he avoids thinking about all the people that probably already fucked on it.

He glances at Tyler and sees him staring at his body. His eyes wander all above Josh's crotch and chest before they stop at his face.

"Take your clothes off." Tyler says and rolls his head until he can hear a quiet 'pop'.

Josh bites his lip. Tyler doesn't move, just stares at him with his dark eyes. It's the lust in his eyes that makes Josh grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. He throws it on the couch.

"Pants." Tyler says and Josh unbuckles his belt. Tyler's voice is different than he imagined. It is raspy and sometimes sounds like he is on the verge of crying, but Josh loves it.

He pulls his pants down to his ankles, kicking his shoes off and throwing his pants and socks on the couch too. He hesitates when he stands in front of Tyler wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Tyler sighs in annoyance and Josh dips his fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulls them down slowly.

His dick is half hard and Josh takes a deep breath.

Tyler examines him, his gaze trails over Josh's toned body until it stops at his crotch. Josh wants to cover his junk, but Tyler seems satisfied.

"Good."

It's just one word, but it helps to soothe Josh's nerves. He doesn't feel insecure anymore.

"I won't be nice." Tyler warns. "And I definitely won't be gentle."

"It's okay." Josh answers.

Tyler smiles. Then, he turns serious. "On your knees. Hands behind your back. Head down."

Josh hesitates.

"Now!" Tyler says sharply and Josh obeys. He drops to his knees and interlocks his hands behind his back, lowering his head.

He feels vulnerable, but he also feels excitement. He decides, as long as he will enjoys this, he won't stop Tyler.

He feels a hand on his head. Tyler is not pushing down, he is just placing his hand on Josh's head, a pressure that shows him who's in charge.

"Why are you so needy, Josh?" Tyler asks and Josh can feel him play with his hair.

"Because… because I want you. I've wanted you for so long. I can't wait anymore." he answers and it sounds so fucking needy, he wants to slap himself.

"You're such a slut." Tyler hums and pulls his hair slightly, just to make it hurt a little bit.

Josh holds back a moan. He can hear Tyler breathing, but can only see his legs. It should make him uneasy, but it doesn't.

Tyler starts to push him down. One hand on Josh's head, the other one on his shoulder he pushes him down until Josh's face is pressed into the floor. Josh tries to breathe steadily. He closes his eyes when he feels Tyler's hand on his neck, pressing him down.

"You look good like this. So submissive. I like it." Tyler whispers. He runs his hand through Josh's hair just to tease him before he rubs Josh's back. "You're such a good boy."

Josh breathes out quietly. He hears Tyler walking around him and feels something pressing against his ass. Tyler's legs are bracketing him and he realizes that Tyler is kneeling behind him, leaning on him with his entire body weight.

"Do you enjoy this?" he whispers into Josh's ear.

"Yeah." Josh breathes out. The fabric of Tyler's pants rubs against his butt cheeks and he wishes Tyler would spread them and finger him.

Tyler ruts against him and Josh yelps in surprise. Tyler grabs his shoulders and thrusts against him with more force. Josh moans out. He wants to jerk off so badly, but he keeps his hands behind his back, hoping Tyler will hurry up.

Tyler sighs and rolls his hips one last time before he stands up straight. "Sit up, Josh."

Josh does. He sees the slight blush on Tyler's cheeks, showing that he is turned on. Tyler grabs his chin and tilts his head upwards, crashing their lips together. Josh moans when Tyler kisses him hungrily, swiping his tongue against his bottom lip, asking for access.

Josh opens his mouth and Tyler runs his tongue along Josh's teeth before he bites down on Josh's bottom lip. Josh moans. Tyler's sharp teeth pull at his lip, but he doesn't split the skin. Tyler was right, he isn't gentle, but it is hot, hotter than Josh imagined.

Tyler has his hand buried in Josh's hair and pulls from time to time just to swallow the moans that fall from Josh's lips. Josh wants to rip Tyler's clothes off, but he doesn't dare to touch him. He's not in charge.

Tyler withdraws, breathing heavily. He runs his hands over Josh's shoulders and back, his nails scratching over his skin, while Josh is kneeling motionless, waiting for the next order.

The other man pulls his shirt over his head and gets rid of his pants. Josh can see the bulge in Tyler's underwear and swallows. He can feel his own dick aching. Tyler notices his hungry gaze and grins. He steps closer. "You wanna feel?"

Josh nods eagerly.

"Use your lips." Tyler says and Josh leans forward. His lips touch the fabric of Tyler's boxer briefs and he can feel his cock underneath it. Josh licks a stripe along it and Tyler closes his eyes. Just when Josh leans closer to get more of it, Tyler takes a step back.

"Not yet." he says and grabs Josh's neck. For a split second, Josh thinks Tyler is going to choke him, but Tyler just tells him to get on the bed.

"On all fours."

Josh stumbles over to the bed, climbing on it and positioning himself on his knees and elbows. Tyler follows him slowly. He kneels behind Josh, running his hand over his lower back and grabbing his butt cheeks, spreading them.

Josh hisses when Tyler licks over his entrance. Tyler hums and circles Josh's hole with his tongue, making it wet. Josh just wants to reach down and stroke his dick. He wants relief and Tyler hasn't even started fucking him.

He wants it so bad that he actually whimpers when Tyler's tongue slips inside. Tyler starts fucking him with his tongue and Josh moans and pushes down, trying to get more of Tyler's tongue inside. Josh claws at the sheets, trying not to cry out.

Suddenly, Tyler's tongue disappears and gets replaced by a finger. Tyler pushes in deeper and Josh grits his teeth in pain and pleasure. He doesn't want to stop. When Tyler inserts a second finger and starts curling them, he can't hold back the moans. It feels too good.

Tyler has three fingers inside of him when Josh cries out. Tyler hits his prostate again and teases him. Josh takes a deep breath.

"Tyler, please… touch me."

"Be patient." Tyler mumbles and curls his fingers just the right way. Josh's hands are trembling and he's grinding down on Tyler's fingers, trying to get them deeper.

"Please." Josh pants and squeezes his eyes shut. "Tyler, please."

Tyler pulls his fingers out.

"What are you doing?" Josh asks in shock. "Keep going."

Tyler reaches down and wraps his hand around Josh's cock, stroking him slowly. Josh lets out a guttural cry. He wants, needs more, but Tyler keeps stroking him torturously slowly.

"Tyler, oh, please!" he begs. He's so close. He can feel tears well up in his eyes when Tyler licks over his entrance again. It's almost enough to bring him to the edge. "Fuck me, please, f-fuck me!" he chokes out and Tyler withdraws his hand.

Josh feels the tip of his dick pressing against his entrance. He's ready, but Tyler grabs his hair.

"Do you want my cock?"

"Yes, please." Josh voice cracks. "I want you inside of me, please, Tyler."

Tyler pushes in slowly and Josh moans loudly. Tyler bottoms out and stills for a moment before he starts to move. Josh can hardly catch his breath, because Tyler is pulling out and slamming back in with full force. He's rough and Josh feels incredible pleasure running through his body with every thrust. Sweat runs down his face and he can't speak anymore. All he does is groaning loudly and trying to stay on his knees. Tyler is strong, so Josh needs all his strength to avoid getting his head slammed against the headboard. His vision starts to fade and all he can feel is Tyler inside of him, his skin slapping against Josh's ass with every thrust.

Josh feels full and Tyler feels amazing, he makes Josh float. Josh wants to beg for more, but he can't form words, so he just keeps moaning and enjoying how Tyler makes him feel so used.

Tyler is moaning too and rutting his hips against Josh's ass. He knows Josh is close, so he speeds up, hitting the right spot over and over again, while reaching down to stroke Josh's dick again.

"Fuckin' whore." Tyler mumbles and grabs his hips, digging his nails into his skin. "You've been so pure, but now you're… filthy." His words are slurred, but they send chills down Josh's spine.

"I wanna make you cum… c'mon." Tyler grits out and grips Josh's hips more tightly.

Josh can almost feel the bruises form on his skin. Tears slide down his cheeks when he cries out and comes all over the bed. Tyler keeps fucking into him mercilessly, slamming in so forcefully that Josh whimpers at the oversensitivity. It only takes a few seconds before Tyler's hips stutter and he comes up Josh's ass, biting down on his shoulder.

Josh know he'll have teeth-shaped bruises there tomorrow, but he doesn't care. Tyler pulls out and grabs his shoulder to push him aside, so Josh doesn't lie in his own cum. Josh is still breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. His vision is blurry and he wipes the tears away to look at Tyler. He can feel the cum inside of him, dripping onto the sheets, but he doesn't care.

Tyler is sweaty, his hair is sticking to his forehead and he is panting, but he looks gorgeous.

Josh wants to get cleaned up, but he is too exhausted. Tyler stands up and grabs a few tissues before he starts to wipe Josh's ass.

"You look pretty with your legs spread like this." Tyler says and Josh blushes. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Josh agrees. They relax for a few minutes until they start to get dressed. Josh's ass is sore, but he doesn't mind. He just had amazing sex and it was worth it. He's just dead tired after it.

Tyler and Josh exchange numbers before they head out towards the exit.

"I'll see you around." Tyler says.

"Yeah, probably." Josh nods.

"Good." Tyler grins. "I'll text you anyway. There's so much more I want to do to you."

Josh takes a shaky breath. "Like what?"

Tyler steps closer and grabs his arm roughly. He leans in and the things he whispers in Josh's ear make him go beet red. Josh's hands start to shake when he listens to the sinful words that drip form Tyler's lips, the dark promise for more.

Tyler takes a step back and grins when he sees how flustered Josh is. "I know you want it, Josh. Look at you, you just need someone who makes you feel the right way. I know you want to kneel for me."

Josh flinches, but Tyler is right. He can't deny it.

"Have a good night." Tyler says and kisses him. He pulls away slowly, yanking at Josh's hair before turning and walking away.

Josh takes a deep breath and leaves the club. He's already eager to see Tyler again.


End file.
